Kisa-kun and Sak
by YungVodkaDikost
Summary: A Naruto one-shot. Sakura is a high school senior who looks forward to her weekly movie nights with her best friend Kisa-kun. What happens when their friendship takes an unexpected turn? "Just don't punch me, Sak. Your punches hurt like hell." *Complete*


**Had to distract myself from uploading another chapter of Heartbroken so I wrote out this little doodley. Hope you enjoy. As always, review, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed.**

 **I do not own Naruto or its Characters, just the plot to...whatever the hell this is. Literally just going with whatever my fingers decided to type.**

 **S Lyubov,yu,**

 **Casper.**

* * *

Her name was Sakura Haruno and she was in her final year of school at Konoha High. Her parents owned a cute little bakery in town, but sadly weren't home a whole lot. Their business was quite successful and decided that it would probably be better for their dear and beloved daughter to stay at the dormitories provided by the school. She didn't mind too much, she rather liked the feeling of living on her own. It gave her the freedom to do things that she normally wouldn't have done if she had been living at home with her mother and father. For instance, she couldn't binge eat ice cream and watch shitty romcom's until five in the morning with her best friend when she lived at home. Her parents had a few issues with such things. For one, they had to get up early in the morning in order to open up the bakery, so their child staying up all night watching movies was not ideal. And secondly, it was the fact that their daughters best friend was a six foot six male. He may have been only a year older than her, but the fact that he didn't have breasts and ovaries bothered her parents to no end. They were firm believers that she shouldn't have male friends. Their reasoning for that was unknown, which was why Sakura loved living in a dorm. Her and her Kisa-kun could do whatever the hell they wanted and her parents couldn't say a damn thing about it. Like today for instance, it was that day of the week again where they made sure to have no plans just so they could spend the day together.

Sure, she had other friends aside from Kisa-chan, but they weren't the same. She had met him on her first day of classes and they had been stuck at the hip ever since. And she had a feeling that neither one of them would trade it for the world. She liked hanging out with her other friends but most of her friends had some sort of wonky quirk to them that made hanging out with them in public more like one gigantic embarrassing moment than a day out. Random fist fights in the streets weren't really the way she wanted to spend her days off from school.

Kisa-kun was one of those people who had a very small circle of friends and didn't let people in easily. But somehow she had wiggled herself right into his crusty old heart and she couldn't have been happier. Sure, people were pretty damn intimidated by his sheer size in general. His inhumanly sharp teeth and blue tinted skin probably didn't help matters much either. But Sakura saw him for who he truly was. And that was a huge teddy bear.

Sakura was practically skipping down the hallway towards her Kisa-kuns dorm, thrumming with exciting. They were planning on locking themselves in his room and binge watching all of the Saw movies. They wouldn't stop until they had had their fill of toe curling, gut wrenching, carnage. She got more and more excited the more she thought about it. She looked forward to their nights of binge watching movies and gorging on unhealthy amounts of junk food, no matter how much her other friends seemed to object to her friendship with him. She didn't pay them any mind though, they just saw an intimidating person, they didn't see him for who he really was like she did.

When she made it to her Kisa-kun's door, she didn't even bother to knock. She reached into her sweatshirt pocket and fished out the spare key he had given her at the beginning of the school year. It seemed pointless for her to have to wait for him to answer the door on days like this, especially when he knew she was coming. It just seemed easier all the way around for her to have a key to his dorm. She made quick work of unlocking his door and stepped inside his dorm, the smells of freshly popped popcorn wafted throughout the entire flat. She set her bag down on the small bench he had sitting by the door and slipped off her shoes before making her way over to where his bedroom was located. The nice thing about the dorms here were that they were almost like miniature apartments, they had their own bathrooms, bedrooms, kitchens, and even small space that could be used as a living room. While there was a small couch and love seat in his living room area, they had both come to the conclusion that movies were best watched in your pajamas and a cozy bed.

"Kisa-kun! I'm here! Where are you?", Sakura called when she didn't see her friend in his bedroom.

"In the kitchen, Sak, be right there", a voice called from somewhere within the flat.

Sakura smiled and nodded, knowing full well he couldn't see her but she didn't care. She was here for movie night with her best friend and she couldn't be happier about it. She made her way over to his bed and flopped down unceremoniously.

A few moments later, she saw the shadow of her friend entering the room from her spot on his bed. She rolled over and smiled brightly at him and scooted over to make room for his much larger frame. He returned her smile and handed her the popcorn in his hand before flopping down on his bed much the same way she had a few moments before. Sakura felt her entire body give a small bounce when he flopped onto the bed and let out a small giggle.

"I already have the first movie ready to go, ready for some carnage?", he smirked.

"You know it, Kisa-kun!", she cheered.

* * *

She didn't know how they had ended up in this position, one moment she was curled up on her side of the bed with the popcorn between their bodies, and somehow in a matter of seconds she felt her entire body being lifted and set onto her Kisa-kuns lap. She looked up at him questioningly, he'd never done this before. They were already on their third Saw movie and hardly a word had been said unless it was a comment about how cheesy a scene was, to pause the movie for a bathroom break, or to get more snacks. One thing she did notice was the fact that she didn't really mind that she was sitting in her friends lap. She couldn't deny the fact that he really was attractive.

"Kisa-kun, is something wrong?", Sakura asked, her jade eyes filled with worry.

"Sak, can I try something?", he asked slowly.

"Sure, what do you want to try?", she responded, her brow slightly lifted in confusion.

"Just..just don't punch me. Your punches hurt like hell.", he grumbled before turning her head to capture her lips with his.

Sakura's eyes widened, she hadn't seen that one coming. Before she realized it, she found herself kissing him back. She felt every typical movie cliche go through her mind. Fireworks, seeing stars, she swore she could hear Disney music in her head, the whole damn shebang. She sighed into the kiss, truly feeling complete. She didn't care how damn cheesy it sounded.

After a few moments, the couple broke apart when their need for air became too apparent.

"Kisa-kun? What was that for?", Sakura asked softly.

"Because...because I love you, Sak. I don't want to ignore my feelings for you anymore.", he grumbled, his blue tinted cheeks darkening to purple with his blush.

"You love me?", Sakura asked, a blush making its way onto her own face. When she saw him nod she smiled widely at him,"Well, I suppose it's a good thing I love you too."

"Will you be my girlfriend, Sakura?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Kisame."

The newly formed couple kissed one last time before the two turned back towards their movie.

Sakura never left his lap, she fell asleep in the position they were currently in. Neither one cared when the sun rose the next morning.

* * *

 **So, uh, there's that haha. Don't know where I pulled this one out of but I needed to write SOMETHING. Like I stated at the beginning, after the love I received earlier when I updated Heartbroken I had to refrain from writing and uploading another chapter.**

 **Anyway, I usually don't ship Kisame and Sakura, they're more so my BROTP than anything. But I do think they would make a cute couple.**

 **Anywhore...**

 **If you enjoyed please leave a review, follow, favorite, and so on and so forth.**

 **And honestly, if you enjoy my writing and want to see more of it, feel free to shoot me messages with requests for one shots or whatever. I won't get my hopes up though haha.**

 **Anywhore x2**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
